


Sweet and Salty

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), and they were ROOMMATES, ice-cream, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Kuroo never expected for an ice-cream that looks like toxic waste to be the thing that got him his long-desired boyfriend, but he's not about to complain.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 26





	Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Ginni's fault. Blame her, and also go appreciate her lovely art [here](https://twitter.com/painpackerrs/status/1228458820529217544)
> 
> I have three things on my brain at any given time and those are Haikyuu, A3, and Kingdom Hearts, and there was no way I was passing up an opportunity to write about sea-salt ice-cream. 
> 
> My brain has been ruined for the past couple of days thanks to that art, and I needed this out of my system, so here you are. I at least had the decency to wait until this morning to edit it instead of at 2am.

The sound of furious button mashing is a little nostalgic to Kuroo, reminiscent of times he spent in Kenma’s room playing games. It’s a sound he’s grown to associate with good things, and continues to do so, especially now, as he settles on the couch next to his tense roommate. 

Roommate that he absolutely does not have a crush on, by the way.

“Hey,” Konoha says distractedly, not looking away from the screen, but Kuroo is already thrilled at being acknowledged, knowing how focused Konoha can get once he’s in his games. The one he’s currently playing is called ‘Kingdom Hearts’ and he remembers Kenma talking about it, and had actually been witness to Konoha breaking down and sobbing his eyes out the moment he saw the main menu of the latest game. It had maybe been one of the cutest things Kuroo had ever seen, but don't tell Konoha that. 

Konoha had been more than enthusiastic to tell his roommate how much he loves the franchise, and explain to him in detail how good it was, even if lots of people complained about it.

Kuroo doesn’t really get it, but he knows he likes watching Konoha play, so there’s that. Usually dainty movements turning rapid-fire as he executes complicated looking combos (that aren’t actually all that complicated, apparently). 

“NOO!” Konoha suddenly exclaims, breaking Kuroo from his musings as agony laces the word, drawing it out and slumping over himself, the screen asking him if he wants to continue or resume from a previous save, “I almost had him! I had one hit left to land!” He bemoans, throwing his head back and groaning, slouching lifelessly into the couch, “Tetsu…!” He adds in a final whine of despair, and Kuroo knows he needs to work his magic, 

“I saw, that was so close, how about you take a five minute break and try again? I have just the thing too…” The way Konoha looks up at him through his bangs, visibly interested, does not make Kuroo’s heart beat faster, nor does it make his heart swell in pride at being able to distract his roommate from his favorite game of the moment. “Wait here,” He says, patting Konoha’s knee gently before standing, going into the kitchen to rummage through the freezer, glad Konoha hadn’t looked in there in the past couple of days. 

He makes a point of making noise, banging around and opening and closing cupboards just for the added effect, grinning when he hears Konoha call out to him, 

“You okay in there?” The concern in Konoha’s voice prompts Kuroo out of his dramatic search and he returns to Konoha’s side by the couch,

“I’m fine, but check this out! Tada!” He chirps, holding up an ice-cream bar. Neon blue in color and making Kuroo possibly regret following his impulse purchase. 

The way Konoha’s eyes go wide in surprise before filling with glee make him revise that thought and he resists the urge to preen once more, 

“Is that what I think it is?” The blond asks hopefully, leaning forward, eyes darting between Kuroo and the toxic looking ice-cream in his hand,

“I don’t know, what do you think it is?” Is Kuroo’s cryptic answer, unable to keep the grin off his face,

“I’m hoping it’s sea-salt ice-cream and you’re not about to break my heart by telling me it’s raspberry,” Kuroo considers it, he really does, but he’d originally got these to cheer Konoha up, not to ‘break his heart’,

“Well in that case, you can tell me you love me, because it is in fact sea-salt ice-cream,” He offers the brain-freeze-inducer to Konoha and the blond looks to him in absolute awe before turning that same gaze to the ice-cream and Kuroo is almost envious of it. 

The care with which Konoha takes the offered treat would make anyone think he’s handling a precious and fragile treasure, though maybe to him, it is. Konoha had made it very clear how important this ice-cream flavor was for some reason Kuroo still doesn't understand. 

A pink tongue comes out to lick at the ice-cream and Kuroo is suddenly regretting every life choice he has made until now, and he is definitely envious of that stupid frozen highlighter now as he yanks his thoughts out of the gutter. Although the one getting the look of adoration is him, so it’s making up for it. Plus, the ice-cream will be gone and forgotten in a few minutes, so Kuroo’s ire for it will only be short-lived. 

“I love you,” Konoha whispers, rushed and breathless, and Kuroo lets himself fall heavily to the couch, staring at Konoha as if he’d grown a second head, heart beating a mile a minute, 

“W-what?” He croaks, and Konoha clears his throat and looks away, licking at the ice-cream again, 

“You said I had to tell you I love you, so I did,” He mutters, lips in a pout and cheeks flushing. Kuroo tries to keep his disappointment hidden, 

“Right. Of course! I absolutely said that, good job remembering, Aki-chan,” He pats Konoha on the head gently, and lets his hand fall back against the couch, an awkward silence surrounding them now, 

“Did you want me to mean it?” Konoha asks after a moment, words a little garbled as he sucks on the ice-cream, and something tells Kuroo to keep his perverted jokes to himself right now, that this is important. He plays it casual and shrugs, leaning back comfortably and stretching, 

“I don’t know, would you actually mean it?” He throws back, staring at the screen where the hero is still floating in limbo after Konoha’s loss. There’s a long pause and Kuroo convinces himself that Konoha is ignoring him (it would not be the first time, though usually it’s because he’s being obnoxious), until his roommate shifts next to him, 

“I don’t know,” Konoha answers, and gone is his usual confidence, replaced with something shy and unsure, “I can’t honestly say if I’d be able to mean it right now but…” He trails off and Kuroo chances a glance at him, heart beating in his throat, “Well, if you wanted to give me the chance, I think I could start to mean it…” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Kuroo asks, gaze shifting to stare up at the ceiling, afraid of looking at Konoha now. It doesn’t stop him from hearing the smugness in his voice though as the blond answers, 

“I don’t know, what do you think I’m saying?” He parrots Kuroo’s words, making said man scrunch his nose in betrayal at having them turned on him in this way. He steels his resolve though and lets his heart talk without letting his brain interfere,

“I’m hoping you mean that my crush on you is reciprocated. And if it isn’t we can just completely forget these past couple of minutes ever happened while I find a hole to hide in for a year or ten.” And possibly beg Kai to be his roommate instead so he never has to face Konoha again and-

“Do you want to try this?” Kuroo blinks. He’d been expecting laughter, or rejection, or maybe even acceptance. Not… this. Or maybe this is Konoha’s way of gently letting him down and changing the subject, 

“Uh, sure,” He answers, looking down so he can taste the neon-blue ice-cream. Konoha licks it again before leaning in, cheeks flushed adorably and looking unsure. The blond is so close Kuroo only has to lean in a little to close the gap, and his breath catches, thoughts racing and not making any sense,

“Do you still want to try it?” Konoha asks, and suddenly it clicks. Kuroo licks his lips, darts his eyes down to his roommate’s own briefly before locking gazes with him again, 

“Definitely,” He assures. 

Konoha closes the gap. 

It’s salty, but sweet, and absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly happy with this but it's the best it'll get, sorry ;w; 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
